


Holiday Compromises

by Vyc



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Massive amounts of cute, Vacation, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyc/pseuds/Vyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for Julian's sake that he and Garak are visiting Risa on a rare vacation--but Garak discovers the place is not without its charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this one, it had been after I'd spent a while writing a wide variety of fics about quite a number of characters. Consequently, I'd been feeling the need for some good old-fashioned established relationship fluff. So, well, this came out. Aside from a little thinking about the conditions on various planets, I had no other reason whatsoever for writing it, so--enjoy these two being happy. <3

The moment his feet materialised on Risa, Julian could feel half his muscle tension vacate him all in a go. Oh, he'd _missed_ this place—and he was deeply in Garak's debt for being able to come back at last.

It was only their second vacation offworld together since they'd been married-enjoined (there really was no good word for the hybrid their ceremony had been), despite that having been some time ago. It was hard for both of them to get time off at all, let alone simultaneously. When one half of a couple was among the very best doctors on a still-recovering planet and the other was an important government minister, people simply did not want you to leave.

But leave they had, and to a destination that, in all honesty, really wasn't Garak's thing. While he was currently looking about with interest at the very green park in which the transport had left them (he'd forgotten how _lush_ Risa was), Julian still knew that it was for his sake alone they were on this particular planet and not any number of others.

The next time they got a vacation together, they'd have to go to the Ba'aten Peninsula, Julian decided as several Risian staff members approached to welcome the two of them, as well as their fellow shuttle passengers. That would be much more enjoyable for his husband than a place like this.

Since neither he nor Garak were holding a horga'hn statue, the welcoming ceremony was brief, and soon they were ambling toward their hotel. It was pleasant just to walk along together with their fingers woven loosely, and a novelty, too. Neither of them needed to worry about being called away to see this patient here or speak with that official there, a fact that hit Julian afresh about once every hundred metres.

As they talked, their words just as unhurried as their steps, Julian kept an eye on Garak for a bit more than the simple pleasure of sight. Even he himself had found the last leg of the shuttle trip chilly, which meant it would have been miserable for Garak. In Risa's warm and humid air, however, Garak was visibly unfurling and looking more comfortable by the moment.

When they reached the hotel, the woman at the front desk checked them in with ease and efficiency. Garak paid only polite attention as she went through what was clearly the usual speech for guests, until she reached one part in particular.

"All our rooms are equipped with spacious baths with space for up to six Risian-sized beings. Larger tubs are available upon request."

In fact, being busy sorting out room codes, it wasn't until Garak spoke that Julian had any confirmation that his husband had been listening at all.

"I beg your pardon," he heard Garak interrupt; he looked up. "But what kind of baths would these be?"

"In this part of the complex, only water baths are currently available. However, neighboring buildings are all equipped with numerous other varieties, such as mud, sand, or oxygen," she replied.

It was clear she was only finishing her answer out of obligation, because the moment the phrase "water baths" had left her lips, Garak had positively lit up. Julian decided right there that sorting out room codes could wait.

Garak was obviously trying to mute his excitement, judging from the unconcerned way he said, "I see. During which hours is bathwater available?" It wasn't working in the slightest.

"All our baths are fully operable twenty-five hours a day, eight days a week."

Julian shared a grin with the clerk as Garak, who was still trying to sound no more than mildly interested, asked, "And what are the restrictions on water usage?"

"There are no restrictions on water usage," she answered.

"Garak, Risa would have more water than it knew what to do with if its climate control system went offline," Julian added. "They aren't going to run out because of us, I promise."

Garak straightened from where he had been leaning across the desk. His eyes were bright and his smile was as wide as a child who had just been told Christmas had been scheduled four times that year and it was the most adorable thing Julian had seen in his entire life.

"My dear," Garak said as he picked up his shoulder bag from the floor, "thank you for convincing me. You were exactly right to suggest Risa for our vacation."

*

Julian found Garak's enthusiasm rather less adorable, however, two days in.

"Elim? Elim, hurry up!" He didn't pound on the bathroom door, but it was a near thing. "We're going to miss the suns-set!"

He did not hear the sounds of one Cardassian man emerging from the water. All that came through the door was a not even slightly apologetic, "I'll be with you shortly, long before dark. There's no need to worry."

"Garak, that's what you told me half an hour ago!"

His husband's voice turned sly. "You could always come in and get me."

Oh, nice try. "The last time I did, you wouldn't let me out for _two hours_. I was a prune!"

"Yes, and it was quite intriguing. Why _does_ your skin do that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Julian sighed. "It does that when Humans are kept from leaving tubs for so long that all the protective oils of our skin are washed away and the dead keratin cells in our epidermis start absorbing water, thereby in certain places expanding away from the living tissue. And now that we've covered our biology lesson for the day, would you _please_ hurry up?"

"I'll be with you in just a moment," Garak answered, and this time Julian could hear him move about. _Finally_.

He could tell Garak had rushed when the bathroom door opened at last—the neckline of his top was ever-so-slightly off centre and his hair was still somewhat damp—which soothed Julian's temper to a certain degree. That they hadn't, in fact, missed the suns-set soothed it all the more.

Risa truly was a beautiful place, he reflected as they strolled along the shoreline with Garak's hand sitting cosily in the crook of his arm, and it was full of delightful little surprises (such as Garak joining him in removing his shoes at the start of their walk). But the next time? He would just have to remember to build in an two extra days for Garak to luxuriate in the bath. That would make the both of them a great deal happier.


End file.
